Honesty
by Nevyn
Summary: Vegeta leaves Earth and finds a place where he can finally belong and forget all about the pain Goku has caused him by not accepting their relationship. But is forgetting really the answer? Warnings: yaoi/violence
1. Chapter One

Dedication: I forget to do this a lot. I'd like to thank Felix for betaing this story for me. She does a wonderful job. (  
  
Honesty  
  
Part 1  
  
By Nevyn at nevynslash@lycos.com  
  
"I want the truth 'Geta. I want you to tell me how you really feel, and I don't want you to cover up anything." Vejita looked across at the man before him. The one who had, two weeks ago, mated with him. At the mere thought of it, Vejita tensed, knowing that it wasn't a life long commitment. How could it be with Chichi in the way? How could it be when the other man knew nothing of bonding other than what he knew instinctively? It didn't matter that Vejita wanted the bond. Deep down he wanted a bond that would last forever. He wanted a mate that would share that special mind contact with him. Sure he said that he hated the man...but he didn't. What Vejita felt for the man was far from hatred. Vejita looked up at the kind face before him. Into the face of the man that had managed to capture his heart and his soul. It was then that he realized he couldn't stay on the planet any longer. Not with someone that he shared a half bond with. Vejita closed his eyes as he remembered the night that it had happed. There had been a light blue moon hanging in the sky. The moon had once again ignited the sense to mate within Vejita. It had happened only a few other times and it only happened on blue moons. Well, for Vejita anyway, it was blue moons. Each Saiya-jin was different and they all reacted to different things. For this reason, there were some that never mated because the desire to never awoke or it was never awoken in them by another Saiya-jin.  
  
Vejita growled slightly remembering the night of that cursed moon, causing the man before him to peer at him startled. Vejita took no notice and continued his thoughts. On the night that it happened, Vejita had come to Kakarott. Kakarott was after all, the only other Saiya-jin alive and Vejita liked him. He had liked him ever since they first fought together. At the time, when Kakarott had beaten him, he had wanted to die. Knowing that he was in love with the other Saiya-jin and that the other would never feel anything for him, he had wanted to end the life he led. For it was common among Saiya-jins to fall in love with someone and never for anyone else again for the rest of their lives. When the desire to seek out a mate for the third time in his life had come, he had tried to suppress it but the feeling had grown and had gathered strength knowing that there was another Saiya-jin on the planet that was perfect for him. Instincts drove him to search out Kakarott at his house where she was sleeping with his potential mate. Vejita sneered as he thought about that and then grinned when he remembered what had happened. When his instinct driven mind had found the one that he had chosen in bed with another, he had wanted to kill her and take his chosen for himself. However, some sanity remained and suppressing a snarl, he instead had knocked on the door and requested that Kakarott come with him.  
  
~ Two Weeks Ago ~  
  
"Kakarott," Vejita snapped as soon as the other Saiya-jin answered the door. "Come and spar with me." Goku peered at the Oji for a moment, blinking and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Vejita, it's two in the morning. Can't it wait?"  
  
Vejita growled, his tail lashing behind him in anxiety and lust as he looked at the tall man with wild eyes. "No, it can't wait Kakarott. Either come and spar with me now or I will have to make you." Goku shook his head, "Listen Vejita, I don't know what has gotten into you but. Hey is that your tail?"  
  
Vejita smirked as he saw Kakarott's eyes snap over to look at the hypnotizing tail and follow it as it moved with his eyes. "Yes Kakarott. It grew back when the moon rose." Vejita didn't think that the other man needed to know the reason that it had come back or he would never come with him. 'Although the desires are awakened in him even now.' It was true. Goku could not tear his eyes away from that tail that tempted him with the most delicious smell in the world emanating forth from it. Or was that smell coming from the Saiya-jin himself? Goku didn't know and he didn't care. All he knew was the rather sudden urge to feel the tail between his fingers and smell the scent of the other Saiya-jin more closely. Vejita noticed the way that Kakarott's eyes were glazing over and the way that he smelled the air around him more deeply and smirked knowingly. "Kakarott, will you spar with me?" Kakarott turned his eyes toward Vejita's. Eyes that were now filled with a lustful gleam, and nodded. "Sure Vejita," he responded, licking his lips. "Let's go." With that, Goku leapt off the ground and into the air leaving a ki trail for Vejita to follow. With another predatory smirk, Vejita rose and quickly followed the retreating Saiya-jin.  
  
After they landed in the clearing that they used to spar in, an area of land that was level and there were no more trees and mountains to destroy for a fair distance all around, they faced each other. Through the haze that was settling over Vejita's mind at the thought of finally mating with the one he wanted, he asked Goku, "Kakarott, why do you insist on only training at this torn up site?" Kakarott answered with difficulty since his instincts were telling him to jump the one before him. "Because, Vejita, there is nothing more to destroy here and I refuse to put anymore mountains and trees in danger of our fighting." Vejita nodded and moved into a fighting stance, his blood flowing with the power of the blue moon and his tail waving tauntingly behind him.  
  
Goku growled and settled into the same position, his sanity gone in the face of his raging instincts that Vejita's tail, on this night, had awakened. His eyes narrowed and he gazed at the prince with desire. Vejita shivered as he felt the gaze upon him and asked gruffly, "Kakarott, what do you want?"  
  
Goku narrowed his eyes and without answering launched himself at the smaller Saiya-jin. Vejita, prepared for the sudden move, dodged, his will to fight and his desire surging power through his body. Vejita threw a kick at Goku's head, which was blocked and Vejita immediately sent a fist into Goku's unprotected side. Goku grunted but wasn't distracted for long as he threw a punch into the prince's face. Vejita brought a hand up and wiped the blood away that had dribbled down the side of his face and smirked at Goku before sending a round house kick at him which Goku blocked by bringing his knee up. With a back flip, Goku blasted back a few feet and then flew at Vejita quickly, powering his fist with a small amount of ki that he was sure would stun the small man for a brief moment.  
  
As the fist connected, Vejita was sent reeling back from the larger man with little stars before his eyes. He barely had enough time to dodge the next attack that came in the form of a kick to the side of his head. In retaliation, he feinted to Goku's right side and as soon as Goku had moved into a position to block the move, he dodged, moving to Goku's unprotected left side and hitting it with a ki filled fist. He then disappeared to reappear directly behind the taller fighter, landing an elbow into the man's back.  
  
Goku went sailing into the ground below and grunted as he pushed himself up from the crater than he had created. As he rose, he saw Vejita land near by, his excitement shining in his eyes as the fight continued a moment later when Goku launched himself at the smirking prince. The fight continued for several minutes with neither of them getting anywhere. Finally though, twenty minutes into the fight, Vejita grew impatient with the delay and rammed headlong into Goku sending him hard into the ground. He didn't bother to wait for the other Saiya-jin to get up before he landed in the new crater beside the fallen man and smirked at him. "So, Kakarott, what are you going to do now?" Goku threw a smirk of his own at the prince, wiping a trail of blood that dripped out of his mouth away with his tongue. "Oh, Vejita, I don't know. What do you want me to do?" He didn't wait for the prince to respond before he tackled him to the ground and smelled deeply of the scent that was now radiating off the prone figure beneath him in delicious smelling waves. "Hmm, Vejita, you smell good," Goku said with a heavy lidded smile.  
  
~ Present ~  
  
Vejita was brought back to the present by Goku who, at that moment, decided to interrupt the strange silence that had settled between them. "Vejita, what's wrong? Are you alright?" asked Goku worriedly. "Yes, baka(1)!" Vejita snapped, "I was thinking, that's all, and you interrupted me." Goku grew slightly irritated at the sound of the prince's tone, "Vejita, there is no reason to be rude. I was only-" "Butting into my business? Yes Goku, I am aware of that. What do you want?"  
  
Goku's eyes widened in surprise as he heard Vejita call him "Goku" for the first time since they had known each other, "Vejita, you. um. called me Goku. Why?"  
  
Vejita smirked at the man before him as he stood, preparing to leave, "Because from the way that you are acting, you don't deserve the honorific title of "Kakarott" anymore. It is a privilege, not a name. An honor, labeling you as a part of my Saiya-jin race." Vejita's face grew hard as he prepared himself for the final statement that he was about to deliver to the man before him. "However, do you really think that you are worthy enough anymore? Farewell, Earthling." As Vejita blasted away, he winced when, after the realization of Vejita's statement hit home, a flood of pain overwhelmed his mind through the faint mental bond that Vejita and Goku still had. Vejita forced himself to fly onward to Capsule Corp, reminding himself again of the pain of rejection that Goku had made him suffer through again and again over the course of the last two weeks. 'Well, not anymore. I will leave this planet for good and I won't look back.' It was then that he blocked off the link for good, never to open it again.  
  
**  
  
When Vejita entered Capsule Corp, he immediately headed towards his room in an effort to avoid the confrontation with Bulma that he was sure was going to come any minute now. He was almost to the stairs when the door to the lab opened and Bulma stepped out, brushing her hair away from her face as she closed the door behind her. A moment later she spotted Vejita, who had paused at the landing of the stairs and was looking at her with expectant eyes. Bulma met those eyes and decided to do what Vejita was expecting her to do and moved across the room to talk to him.  
  
When she reached the doorway, she snapped, "So, mister, where have you been?" Vejita looked at her with slight disdain, "Do I have to tell you everything woman?!" Bulma snorted and crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes you do since you live here. Where were you? You were supposed to help me with repairing the roof." Vejita growled, "Well, won't you be glad then to know that I am leaving?"  
  
Bulma looked surprised at the comment and asked, "What do mean by 'leaving'?" "Just that. I am packing, and I am never coming back." Bulma looked at him skeptically, "You have been saying that for the past 3 years that you have lived on this planet. What has made you suddenly decide to leave?" Vejita glared at her, "I do not have to explain myself to you. Can't you just leave it at that?" He began to move up the stairs.  
  
Not willing to let him escape so easily, Bulma stopped him by asking, "It's because of Goku, isn't it?" Vejita stopped his assent and turned to face her furiously, "Why would you think that?" Bulma smirked when her plan worked, "Because, you have been noticeably mad at him for the past week. Did you two have a fight?" A look of pain crossed Vejita's features for a moment and he had to forcefully remind himself not to think of the baka anymore. "No, it is not because of Goku," he stated with a snarl. "I just need to get off this mud ball. Now, if you don't mind," he said sarcastically, "I am going up to pack now." This time Bulma didn't try to stop him as he bounded up the stairs.  
  
**  
  
Ten minutes later, he had gathered all of the stuff that he had accumulated in the few years that he had been on Earth. Thinking back on it, he was surprised that it had only been that long. Goku had recently come back from Planet Yardack, after 3 years of being gone. In all that time, Vejita hadn't left the planet, being content to wait for Goku's return so that he could defeat him. However, other things had happened that had prevented this. Such as the threat of the androids and then Cell. Vejita reflected sadly on the moment that he thought he would lose that baka.  
  
~ Four Months Ago ~  
  
Vejita watched with mild interest as Gohan and Cell battled on the arena that Cell created. A moment later Vejita's attention was all on the fight as he watched Cell grow like a balloon. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Goku raise his hand to his forehead and start to fade out. At that moment terror seized Vejita's gut and he knew instinctively that Goku was planning to do something rash and that it wasn't going to have a good ending. Vejita knew that he had to prevent Goku from going on with it. Without thinking about what he was doing, only knowing that Goku would die if he didn't help, he quickly reached out and grabbed onto Goku's sleeve, being careful as to not attract the other to his presence. A moment later he found himself standing before the green balloon and the flop top, Gohan.  
  
Still holding Goku's sleeve lightly, he waited as the taller fighter placed his hand on Cell's middle and raised his fingers to his forehead. He was about to leave after smiling to his son, when he happened to turn his head and saw Vejita next to him. Goku's eyes widened in surprise and he spoke quickly to Vejita knowing that there wasn't much time. "Vejita, what are you doing?" Vejita looked at him calmly, "I knew what you were going to do and I couldn't let you do it. I am coming with you. If you go ahead with your plan, you will kill me to."  
  
Goku winced as his plan slipped away. Vejita was right; he couldn't just kill Vejita too. With a sigh, he asked him, "So, what do you plan to do Vejita?" Vejita shrugged, "Take him to an asteroid near here." Goku growled impatiently, "One, that has a descent ki on it, Vejita! We are running out of time here." Vejita looked back at him calmly. "Just link to my mind. I'll take us there."  
  
Goku was about to protest and then realized that he had no choice but to do it. Time was almost up. Closing his eyes, he reached out for the link that had developed in his mind. The very small physic one that had grown there since he had started to accept the other man as more than just an opponent to fight with. In fact, that was one of the reasons that he had to stay on Planet Yardact for three years when he didn't need to. He needed to because he knew that if he didn't come to terms with his feelings, he would get distracted when fighting. Now though, he had his feelings under control and he ignored them with ease. Also, the link had stopped developing, so he could only talk to Vejita sometimes or hear his thoughts when he tried very hard.  
  
Vejita felt that Goku had linked to his mind and fed him the image of the asteroid that was about two miles long and felt his feet leave the ground to land a moment later on the asteroid's rocky ground. As soon as they got there, he then addressed Goku through the link that they were still connected through. Goku nodded when he got the message and focused on Piccolo's ki. A moment later he lowered his hand and Vejita opened his eyes to see that, yes, he had prevented the termination of the one he cared about. Abruptly he pushed that last thought away and spoke. "Kakarott, I will return to my post now." Goku watched as the prince sailed off and wondered just why he had just done that.  
  
~ Back to Present ~  
  
Vejita sighed as he picked up the small knapsack containing the extra black spandex, gloves, food, and other things that he considered sentimental, items he'd received from various people on Earth. Vejita then picked up the four capsules on the bed that Bulma had given him. Putting them in a small pocket on the side of his pack, he took one look around the room that he had lived in ever since Bulma had asked him to stay there, and headed out the door.  
  
**  
  
He met no resistance as he headed outside. Standing a safe distance away from the building, he threw a capsule containing his spaceship onto the lawn. A moment t later he was sitting in the pilot's chair when Bulma arrived on the scene, holding Kakarott's hand. Vejita gazed out of the highly tinted window at them and frowned. 'What are they doing here?'  
  
TBC.  
  
1 - Baka: idiot, fool, moron 


	2. Chapter Two

Honesty  
  
Part 2  
  
By Nevyn at nevynslash@lycos.com  
  
~ After Vejita Left ~  
  
Goku watched as Vejita flew off, the last comment that Vejita had made registering in his mind. All this time Vejita had called him Kakarott because he was recognizing him as a part of Vejita's lost race. It wasn't just because it was his name. At anytime Vejita could've called him Goku, but he didn't because Goku wasn't human, he was Saiya-jin.  
  
Now he wasn't even that. To Vejita, he was nothing more than an Earthling. Goku realized that by calling him Goku for the first time since they had meet, Vejita had renounced him. The pain of the rejection hurt. Usually Goku was able to slide the prince's comments off of himself, but this one wasn't easy to get rid of.  
  
'At least he will still spar with me. I may be nothing but a weak human to him, but there is no one else that is close to his power level that he can pound on in reckless fury whenever he needs to. Like that night when.' Goku blushed slightly as he remembered what had happened two weeks ago when the prince had shown up on his doorstep. 'It was never supposed to happen,' he reminded himself. 'It was a mistake.' But was it?  
  
Goku sighed and decided that he would train some more before returning to the "Harpy," as Vejita called her. He had just settled into the routine of training by himself, when, twenty minutes later, he was interrupted out of the complicated kata he was practicing when a loud plane zoomed by and landed on the ground below him.  
  
He looked down and was able to see that it was Bulma and she was looking very upset. Worried, he landed next to her and was about to ask what was wrong but she decided to tell him on her own. "Goku, Vejita is leaving. What did you do to make him so upset all of a sudden? I know that you two fight all the time, but this time he's leaving!"  
  
Goku looked surprised to hear this and asked, "What do you mean, he's leaving? Why?"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "I mean that he went up to his room and packed up all of his clothing and is getting ready to leave the planet at this very moment."  
  
Goku frowned. "How do you-"  
  
"Because," Bulma interrupted, "I asked him what he was doing and he told me. You have to stop him. He can't just leave like this."  
  
Goku frowned, this wasn't like Vejita. Why would he leave? Sure, they were having problems. A lot of them. Especially after what happened two weeks ago, but they were still friends, right? Why would Vejita leave without saying goodbye?  
  
Goku shook his head. "Bulma, if he wants to leave then there is nothing that we can do to stop him. You know that."  
  
Bulma glared at him and snapped, "Do you not care about him? Is that it? What if he is ends up in a battle and is killed in space? Will you feel guilty knowing that you could've prevented it and didn't?"  
  
Bulma had a point. He would feel guilty, not just because Vejita was his friend, but because he cared about the man.  
  
Goku nodded. "Very well Bulma. But I think that we better get the others too. They may not like Vejita that much but they all know that Vejita is a good ally to have around and that without him we are at a great disadvantage. Wait here. I'll be back in a moment with the others."  
  
Bulma nodded and Goku disappeared. She didn't have long to wait. About five minutes later Goku returned with Yamcha, Krillin and Piccolo.  
  
"I couldn't find Tien, but it doesn't matter. Okay, where do you think he will be?"  
  
Bulma thought for a moment and then smiled tensely, "He'd be in the backyard. We have to hurry."  
  
Goku nodded and addressed the others. "Okay, everyone hold hands."  
  
As they all linked together, grabbing hands and shoulders, Yamcha complained, "I don't see why we have to prevent him from going. I am aware that we need him, but do we need him that much?"  
  
Krillin agreed. "After all, all he does is belittle us."  
  
Goku exploded at their comments, something that he never did, but he was fed up with their complaining. He had had enough. All they had done was complain about Vejita after he had told them of the predicament. "Fine! If none of you want to help then you don't have to. But Bulma and I are going. I have wasted enough time."  
  
He took his hand off of Krillen's arm and gripped Bulma's hand harder as he brought his fingers to his forehead and concentrated. Piccolo, Krillin, and Yamcha found themselves staring at the empty air and wondering about the bizarre way that Goku was acting.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with him?" asked Krillin. "He has never gotten that angry before."  
  
Yamcha shook his head. "I don't know. He was worried a lot about Vejita though. What do you think is going on?"  
  
Piccolo was silent as he thought about it all and then nodded in understanding. "It is very clear. Goku cares about Vejita a lot."  
  
Krillen rolled his eyes. "That is obvious to us too, Piccolo. However, it has to be more than that."  
  
"Oh, there is. However, it is not my place to say." With a nod of dismissal, Piccolo turned and flew off in the direction of the Son house.  
  
Yamcha and Krillin watched him go and then Krillin said, "I think that he knows what is going on."  
  
Yamcha nodded. "So do I. What do you say, we go to Capsule Corps and find out the truth?"  
  
Krillin nodded and the two of them headed toward Capsule Corps as fast as they could, hoping that they wouldn't miss much.  
  
~ Back to Vejita ~  
  
Vejita watched from the cockpit as Goku and Bulma ran forward toward the ship. When they were within ten feet, he heard  
  
Goku call to him, "Vejita, we need to talk."  
  
Vejita sighed and opened the door to the ship, stood and walked down the gangplank. Goku and Bulma watched silently as Vejita crossed the distance between them and then stopped. "What is it?"  
  
Goku was slightly surprised that Vejita had even come out of the ship when he stated that he wanted to talk to him, however he was also aware that Vejita must've known that he would've stopped the ship from leaving if Vejita didn't talk to him.  
  
He decided to jump right to the point. "Why are you leaving?"  
  
Vejita sent him the look of death. "What do you think, baka?"  
  
"Is it about Chichi?" asked Goku with a frown.  
  
Vejita snorted. "How insightful you are. Now, if you don't mind, I am leaving! And don't you dare try to stop me." He didn't wait for an answer. He just turned and walked off.  
  
Bulma didn't like that. She was confused about why Chichi had anything to do with things, but that was nothing next to Vejita not talking to them and just walking off. "Vejita, where do you think you are going! If you leave right this minute, or try to, I will deactivate the ship from my lab."  
  
Vejita stopped and turned to glare at her. "There is nothing that needs talking about. Goku and I have already spoken, nothing more needs to be said."  
  
"If you call that a discussion, Vejita, then you are more of an idiot than I am."  
  
Vejita frowned and peered at Goku closely. He had the look of determination that he usually wore when only going into battle.  
  
It was that look that Vejita had fallen for. Goku came towards him now and spoke in heavy tones. "Vejita, if you want to leave then you are going to have beat me in a battle. A real one, not a duel."  
  
Bulma nodded, she liked that idea. There was no way that Vejita would win. Everyone knew that Goku was the stronger of the two, even if Vejita didn't recognize the fact. She also knew that it was going to be one hell of a fight. Vejita's pride wouldn't let him back out of the challenge. However, the next thing Vejita said, she didn't hear, and was confused by the outcome of whatever it was that he said that she missed.  
  
Vejita spoke quietly to Goku so that Bulma couldn't hear.   
  
Goku was floored. Vejita was right. He was the senior. Not only in age, but also in the relationship that they had. According to Saiya-jin custom, Goku was the submissive one and didn't have any control. If he tried to exert it, Vejita would get angry.  
  
Goku knew that he had already lost, but he had to try and reach his friend.  
  
Vejita glared and him and was silent for a long moment before he mentally hissed, Vejita would never be able to kill Goku now because of the mind link, but Goku didn't know that because he didn't share it with Vejita.  
  
Bulma watched in confusion as Goku backed out of the conversation that she had been unable to hear and watched helplessly as Vejita re-boarded the ship. A moment later all that remained of the ship was a disappearing trail in the sky.  
  
~ Five Weeks Later ~  
  
Goku was miserable. He could no longer keep up a pretence of being happy anymore. It was like Vejita's leaving had left him with an empty space inside that he couldn't fix. After Vejita left, Krillin and Yamcha showed up. They didn't say anything. They just let Goku leave, knowing that there was nothing they could say to help him. However, he didn't go back to Chichi's for two days. He went to the woods, and when he went back he pretended like nothing had happened. Chichi gave him hell of course, but there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
After that day, he hardly stayed home. When he was at home, Chichi didn't even bother to yell at him anymore. Well, most of the time anyway.  
  
Goku sighed as he looked up at the sky. Everyday was the same. He left "home" and trained. At "home," Gohan studied or trained with Piccolo. Chichi, well, she cleaned and berated Gohan for not studying enough. Then, of course, there were his friends who thought that his withdrawal from them and the rest of the world was unhealthy and tried to help as much as they could. However, they didn't know what was wrong and so there wasn't much that they were able to do to help.  
  
Finally, there was Bulma. Every time that he went over to her house, he found her working on a new experiment that she hoped would help her find Vejita. And every time that he was there she asked him if he would take a ship and go and find Vejita. And everyday his answer was the same. "I'll think about it."  
  
It wasn't that Goku didn't want to find Vejita; it was just that he didn't know what Vejita wanted. One thing was for sure though; he knew that Vejita didn't want to see him right now.  
  
~ Somewhere on a Asteroid Faraway ~  
  
Vejita fired a ki blast that obliterated the wall of rock before him. He was once again working on a new move that he hoped would be stronger than his final flash attack. As the hours passed, Vejita slowly but surely reduced the three-mile long asteroid into nothing but a floating pile of small rocks. Standing upon the last one, which was supporting his ship on a five-foot wide base, he decided it was time to continue his journey to the planet Heiadth.  
  
'Humph! At this rate, I will get there by next month.' He grinned slightly, 'However, all of this training along the way is a good way to get stronger.'  
  
Once Vejita boarded the ship again, he checked the monitor and made sure that he was still going on the correct route. Sitting down at the view screen, he watched as the stars zoomed past before him.  
  
For a long time he was able to put Goku out of his mind. He had been doing that for a long time. Ever since he left Earth, he had been keeping Goku out of conscience thought. Now, as he watched the black void of space, he had to block the memories of that baka and keep them from resurfacing. It was working too. Everyday, as he constantly repressed memories of his new mate, he began to forget more and more about him. It was a form of self- defense that kept him from getting hurt any more than he was already. Soon he wouldn't have to suppress the memories anymore. Kakarott would be nothing more than a shadowy memory and after that maybe those too would go away.  
  
~ One Week Later ~  
  
"Goku, you have to go after him! He's your friend, what are you doing hanging around here? Why aren't you looking for him?"  
  
Chichi glared at the blue haired woman as she tired to convince her husband to run off after a bad influence that she was glad was gone instead of staying home with her and their son. "Bulma," she snapped, "Goku needs to stay here. If he leaves, Gohan will think that it is okay and he will run off too."  
  
Bulma looked amazed at the woman for a moment and then she glared at her enraged. "That is my friend that you are talking about. Believe it or not there are still some of us that want Vejita to come back."  
  
Chichi snorted as she turned to look at Goku, who at the moment was standing quietly by the window gazing up at the sky. "Goku, you aren't thinking of going are you?" Goku didn't answer her or even acknowledge that she was there as she screeched at him. "Goku! Listen to me when I am talking to you!"  
  
Goku was jolted out of the world in which he was thinking at the sound of a horrible screeching sound. It took him a moment to realize that it was the "Hellcat" as he had begun to refer to her after Vejita left. With a sigh he asked her, "What is it Chichi?"  
  
Chichi looked at him crossly. "What do you mean, 'What is it?' I am you wife and I was talking to you. What are you planning on doing? You aren't thinking of going after him are you? I hope not. Gohan has enough bad influence as it is without you going and putting more ideas into his head. I want you to say that you won't go, Goku! Say it, say it now! Say it or else I'm going to leave you, and take Gohan with me! You will never see him again if you go after Vejita!"  
  
Goku stared blankly into the sky. "Chichi," he replied calmly, "I would never want to do anything to make you upset or unhappy."  
  
At this Chichi beamed, looking directly at Bulma. "Yes, I knew that you would come to your senses-" she started to say but was cut off by Goku.  
  
"However, I want to do what I feel is right. And being with Vejita is a duty that I am obligated to fulfill."  
  
Chichi glared at him. "I don't know why you think whatever it is, is more important than your son and me, but I am tired of this. I am tired of you always going off and leaving Gohan and me. Why were you doing it? Always because of the same reason. 'To save the world.' 'I have to help so and so.' 'The world is doomed without my help.' And my personal favorite, 'I was killed along with my friends and I need to stop the one who did it before anymore damage is done.' I am tired of the excuses and I wish that you would be like ever other normal person on this planet and-"  
  
Goku spun around and focused on her sharply, fed up with her complaining and trying to make him feel guilty. "What do you know Chichi? All you ever do is yell at Gohan for not doing his schoolwork. And then you go and tell me that saving the world is not an important thing to do. What do you want from me, Chichi? I am not human! I am a Saiya-jin, and therefore I am different and will never be normal! If you wanted a normal husband then you should've married a weak and pathetic male and had lots of weak and pathetic human sons!"  
  
Chichi looked at him, startled by the way that he had blown up on her. A second later the shock turned to anger as she yelled back at him. "Pathetic weak male? Is that how you think of humans? That we are weak and pathetic and that your race is the supreme and perfect one? Well, it isn't mister. It is full of murders and cutthroats that would rather kill you as opposed to look at you. I don't know where you get off telling me that I should've married another man, but if that is how you feel then-"  
  
Goku didn't give her the chance to finish, but rather, finished for her. "Then I should just leave you? You know Chichi that is a very good idea. Considering the fact that I haven't loved you for a long time now and I only stay with you for our son's sake."  
  
Chichi was flustered, not expecting this answer from the peace loving man that she had married a long time ago. "Goku, what are you saying? You don't love me? Humph. That is no reason to leave. What about your son? What are you going to tell him? What are you going to tell Gohan?"  
  
Goku sighed and looked away out the window and up at the sky. "I will tell him that you and I have agreed not to live together anymore. I will tell him that we haven't loved each other for a while now and that I can no longer hide it. I will tell him that you are going to go and leave him in my care and tha-"  
  
Chichi was outraged. "What? Leave the boy in your care? Are you insane? He will never study. All he will do all day is fight and practice in order to 'Save the world' someday! Well I will not have it. I will not let you take Gohan away. When you come back, you will find that the two of us won't be there. If you want to see your son again you won't leave me like you have always done."  
  
"I am sorry, Chichi. I have to do this. It is my fault that Vejita is gone and if I don't go after him then I will never forgive myself."  
  
Chichi had had it. "Goku, I mean it! You are always doing this to me. How do I know if you are coming back? I don't. Have someone else do the job. I don't want you going after that lowlife Saiya-jin scum! He never does anything to help and he is always here instigating fights with everyone and I have had it. Saiya-jins are nothing but people that tarnish other people and they are a terrible influence to others. Goku I mean it. I don't want you-"  
  
All during her speech, Goku had tried to hold his anger in, but then she started to trash Vejita and the Saiya-jin race in general and he couldn't stand it anymore. With barely contained fury that no one had ever seen, Goku spoke to the woman that he had married when he was nineteen. For the first time that anyone had known him, he spoke in a harsh and enraged voice - something he never did outside of battle. "Chichi, in case you have forgotten I am Saiya-jin."  
  
Chichi's face looked terrified as she noticed her mistake and tried to fix it. "Goku, I didn't mean-"  
  
Goku didn't allow her to continue. "And since you didn't know, I will let your comments slide about my mate. However, if you ever talk about him that way again, I will kill you!" The strong loyalty that Saiya-jins felt for their mates was late in coming to the surface in Goku's mind but when it did, it came out full force. With a warning blast of ki, which landed an inch from Chichi's shoes, he turned and blasted out the window, heading for a place that he could focus on Vejita's far off ki.  
  
Bulma was confused and surprised. After a moment, she got over it as she began to realize that it made a lot of sense to her. "Chichi, I think that it is best that you and Goku separate."  
  
Chichi was furious. "What do you mean, by that? I am not leaving him. He is mine and he can't be serious about what he said. After all the things that Vejita has done to him he-"  
  
Bulma raised a hand and interrupted her. "Chichi, you said yourself that you didn't want him going away or you would leave. Since there is no denying the fact that he is leaving, I think that it would be best for the pair of you to separate before he goes."  
  
"But Gohan and the future baby-"  
  
"Can take care of themselves. As much as I want to stay with Vejita, it seems that his love is for someone else." There were tears in her eyes as she continued. "We were never together anyway. It would be better for them both if they get together like they should already have done." Bulma grinned playfully. "If your husband wasn't such a stubborn man, they would be together already. Not running from each other across the universe."  
  
Chichi sighed as she nodded. "You're right Bulma. You always are."  
  
TBC. 


	3. Chapter Three

Honesty  
  
Part 3  
  
By Nevyn at nevynslash@lycos.com  
  
~ Three Months Later ~  
  
Goku looked out the window of the spaceship at the planet below. It had pink swirling clouds, blue landmasses and the ocean was a darker shade of purple than the atmosphere. It was here that he would find Vejita. Goku had tracked Vejita's faint suppressed ki all across the universe. Sometimes arriving somewhere where there were huge amounts of left over ki that could belong to no one else but Vejita. Now he gathered his courage and began to sink into the strange purple atmosphere.  
  
It was very beautiful on this planet, Goku noticed as he got lower. There were rivers, mountains, trees, animals, and far off dots that he knew were people. It was a lot like his beloved Earth in appearance other than the fact that the landmasses were all different, the water and sky were purple, the grass was blue, the clouds were pink, and the creatures walking on the planet all had tails. Every single one of them. The mammals, birds, reptiles and the bipeds.  
  
Goku smiled slightly as he saw all the life on the planet that Vejita had decided to land on. This was a planet that he himself wouldn't mind living on. He checked the spaceship monitor for a moment and then glanced out the view screen. He was about to land in a clearing amidst a lot of trees, where there was not much life around that could get hurt from his landing. Steadying the ship, he brought her down safely and when he was sure that everything was in order, turned the ship off and opened the door, shutting it after he was standing on the dark blue grass.  
  
Goku paused for a moment to search out Vejita's ki, irritated at the way it was always suppressed, making it hard to pinpoint. That was the reason that he hadn't simply used instant transmission to get here. Vejita's ki was too small and it was constantly moving, making it very difficult to safely pinpoint it. Now, he was having a hard time locating his ki, just when he was finally close to the proud Saiya-jin prince.  
  
With a frown, he turned and walked over to the ship that Bulma had lent him for the journey and pressed a button on the side, placing it back in its capsule. With a patent sigh, he launched himself into the air, following the very faint ki that he knew was Vejita's.  
  
**  
  
As Goku flew, he made sure to study the surrounding area that he was flying over, constantly on the lookout for any possible danger that might come at him unexpectedly. It was in this manner that he got his first great shock. There were Saiya-jins on this planet.  
  
At first, Goku hadn't dared believe his eyes and senses. After all the years that he had believed Vejita and himself to be the only two remaining Saiya-jin alive, he was finally seeing evidence of some others. Not just a few of them either, but whole cities. As he flew, he passed over the heads of various Saiya-jin going about their daily lives. Farming, hunting, making things, shopping and of course, practicing. Many of the Saiya-jin he passed over were busy in one form or another.  
  
Goku finally paused over the sixth city he came across and watched the intense battle that two tailed beings were having down below in the immaculate city square. The two fighters weren't that strong. Or, not what Goku would consider strong. They were intense and they fought with determination and grace. Goku watched as they blocked each other's attacks, dodged others and attacked each other with enough force to send the other flying backwards only to go at each other all over again.  
  
Several minutes later, the slightly shorter of the two kicked the other in the head and sent a ki ball into his stomach, ending the fight as the taller of the two fell over, grasping his middle. When it was over, the Saiya-jins that had been watching thumped their tails on the ground in applause and went about what they were doing before they became distracted by another battle.  
  
From where Goku was floating up above, it was hard to hear everything that was said down below. As another Saiya-jin came into view, his hair spiky and sweeping down his back, Goku started to descend to hear what he had to say.  
  
The tall Saiya-jin with the spiky hair approached the winner that was helping his fallen Saiya-jin comrade off the ground and spoke. "That was a good battle. You are getting better, Kumo(1)."  
  
The Saiya-jin nodded at him before pulling his partner into a hug. "Yeah, but so is Kiken(2). It was harder to beat him than before."  
  
Kiken growled pulling out of the other's embrace. "You know that you have never beaten me before."  
  
Kumo laughed. "Yeah, but who's to say that, other than you."  
  
Kiken grunted. "That's it, no more hugs for you!"  
  
Kumo looked shocked, before adopting a sly look. "Fine, see if I let you bond with me as we planned."  
  
Kiken adopted a predatory grin as he pulled his friend into a fierce bear hug. "Really, well, I think we have to fight and decide this in a reasonable way."  
  
Just as they were leaning closer to each other, the spiky haired Saiya-jin pushed the two apart. "Okay, break it up you two. This is a training circle, not a bedroom. Besides, with you two, fighting is never a reasonable way to solve anything."  
  
Kiken looked shocked. "What do you mean? Whoever wins has the final say. That's how it is. I think it's perfectly reasonable. Don't you, koi(3)?"  
  
Kumo grinned. "Sure is. Perfectly so."  
  
The spiky haired man shook his head. "Whatever. I have others to train. You two go. I've seen enough of you for one day."  
  
Kumo bowed. "Oh yes, King Vejita! Whatever you want. I am, after all, only alive to follow your orders."  
  
The spiky haired man laughed. "You could be arrested for saying that you know? Calling me the king is high mutiny. Even if King Vejita is a reasonable king, don't think for a moment that he wouldn't throw you in the dungeon."  
  
Kiken frowned. "Weird, isn't it, that we would finally have a form of government after not having one for so long. What has it been? Two hundred and thirty seven years? In all my memory, I can't recall there being a government of any order and now it's in the form of a king."  
  
The spiky haired man frowned. "Well, you got to admit that after Vejita no O(4) came here two months ago and set up the government, things have been running smoother. We have a standard currency, work force, defense and required ki levels. Which, in my opinion, are so high it's amazing that anyone can reach them. We also have better production."  
  
"Having a government is so good that it's amazing no one ever thought of it before now. Is it any wonder that no one put up a resistance when he proclaimed himself king? It doesn't matter that his ki is stronger than any of us have ever felt. It was suppressed and it still blew our minds away. Still, having Vejita in power isn't too bad. He's a good king and he's honest. I can't wait to see him fight. Now, that is a sight that I would give anything to see. Too bad that he only practices with his defense team."  
  
Kiken nodded. "Yes he is a good king, and even if I didn't want a king, I'd never fight him. He'd kill me too quickly and I have too much to live for." He smirked and glanced at Kumo out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Kumo laughed. "If you challenged him, it'd be your own fault. Somehow, I don't think that he would have fought you though. He hardly notices the ones that haven't reached the ki level requirements."  
  
Kiken grinned. "I'll reach them. You'll see. I'm a fourth of the way there already."  
  
The spiky haired Saiya-jin nodded, "Anyone can reach them. If Vejita can do it, then you can too. I'll get there soon I hope. I want to impress our new king and join the defense team."  
  
Kumo chuckled. "As far as I know, there are only eight on there."  
  
"Well, I'll make nine then. You'll see. All I need to do is train with one of the ones that have. But then, they're like Vejita. They refuse to train with us 'lowly' people. Can't really blame them. They didn't have help getting to the level that they are at now," replied Spiky-hair with a laugh.  
  
"I heard that there is talk of Vejita no O raising the ki level requirements," Kiken said.  
  
"I hear that too," the spiky haired Saiya-jin replied. "If he does though, he won't have a defense anymore. It's hard enough reaching 100,000. Any higher and he'll have to look off planet for help."  
  
Kumo smiled. "He won't though. He respects Saiya-jins too much to try to anger them in such a manner."  
  
Spiky-hair nodded. "He's a Saiya-jin. What did you expect? And now, it really is time for you two to go. I have others to train. Not just you."  
  
"Ah! I see how it is. Throw us out like the trash, will you? Well, see if we ever come back." Kiken wrapped his arm around his shorter partner and glared at the trainer playfully before turning and walking off.  
  
Spiky-hair shook his head and called out after them as they departed. "If I was throwing you out, I'd incinerate you also. How else do you permanently get rid of trash?" All he got in response was laughter, so he turned and headed back to the training area.  
  
Goku listened to the whole conversation with interest and when the others were gone, he decided to land and talk with the Saiya-jin down below. Once he landed, the spiky haired Saiya-jin turned around, surprised to see him standing there. "Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
Goku smiled kindly and the spiky haired Saiya-jin took in a silent tight breath as he noticed just how handsome this new Saiya-jin looked. "I heard you talking about Vejita no O and I was wondering where I could find him. It is important that I talk with him."  
  
The spiky haired man looked at him in surprise. "You want to talk to the king and you don't know where to find him?"  
  
Goku scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Umm. no."  
  
The spiky haired man shook his head. "Unbelievable. Well if you really need to find him, the imperial capital is just three cites west of here. Hard to miss really. There is a huge castle and Vejita no O himself has a large ki level. Just go up to the guards and ask to see him. Vejita will see anyone that has official business. He believes in making the planet better and listens to the advice of his people. One of the reasons he's loved so much."  
  
"Thank you for your help," Goku said and prepared to blast off.  
  
"Why did you need to ask me anyway? Are you new around here?" asked the Saiya-jin with curiously and in an effort to keep the good looking man there longer.  
  
"Yes, I just got here," said Goku truthfully. "I followed Vejita here."  
  
"Well, I hope that you find him."  
  
"Thank you," replied Goku with a grin, and then he did leave, leaving a bright ki trail in his wake.  
  
The Saiya-jin looked after him in wonder and confusion. 'That Saiya-jin was simply too handsome,' he thought. 'It's a shame that I already have a mate though. If that weren't the case, then I would've tried to catch the man for myself.' Shaking his head to clear it, he went back to his training circle and the next three Saiya-jins in line waiting for their lessons.  
  
~ Sometime Later ~  
  
Goku landed in front of the palace entrance after arriving at the right city and looked up at the imposing fortress before him. It was tall and regal, dark and forbidding in its height and dark stone coloring. The towers were tall with wide view windows and the wall went all around the castle, bordered by a moat that contained a drawbridge that went across the clear water. The water was constantly flowing downward around the castle by means of a river, then out by means of a channel continuing it's downward journey to the sea. The moat was surprisingly clean for a usual castle moat.  
  
Goku had never seen a castle like this one before and knowing that it had Vejita inside, made it seem more important to him. Wasting no further time, Goku walked up to the two guards guarding the main gate and asked, "Excuse me, but I need to speak with the king. May I come in?"  
  
The guard on the right regarded him with cold hard eyes. "State your business."  
  
Goku was silent for a moment and then he said, "I just needed to see the king about some official planet business."  
  
The guard's eyes flashed. "Very well. You may enter."  
  
The two guards opened the doors and Goku walked through, the doors closing behind him. As soon as he was in the courtyard, he reached out for Vejita's suppressed ki and having pinpointed it, raised his figures to his forehead and phased out.  
  
When he reappeared a moment later, he found himself in a gym with a lot of other Saiya-jin who were training and trying to impress the new king of the planet, who was currently training on the far side of room. As soon as Goku saw him training near the wall, he immediately scoped out the area and made sure that none of the others in the room were checking out his mate. After a brief moment, he evaluated that there were too many doing just that and that Vejita wouldn't like it if he started a war with them all in the training room. 'And besides, I don't know if he still wants to be with me or not.'  
  
Trying to act as nonchalant as possible, while keeping his body language away from, 'Vejita's mine!' Goku walked over to Vejita. Once he was standing before him, he said, "Vejita."  
  
Vejita corrected him automatically as he stopped his training and turned to him. "It's Vejita no O. Not Vejita. Got it?"  
  
Goku was taken aback and decided not to argue the point. "Vejita no O, I came to apologize."  
  
Vejita regarded him steadily. "For what?"  
  
Goku was very confused as to why Vejita was acting as if nothing had happened. "For not treating you as I should have. You're right. It was wrong of me to stay with Chichi after you and I got together, but I did it for Gohan and because I was confused. I've left Chichi. She was very upset. Now, I have come to ask for your forgiveness and see if you'd take me back."  
  
Vejita looked at him for the longest moment, making Goku very nervous. Next thing Goku knew, Vejita exploded. "I have no idea what you are talking about!" At the sound of the king yelling, everyone in the room stopped what they were doing. Goku's blood flooded to his face in embarrassment.  
  
Vejita took no notice of him and continued. "Take you back? I don't even know you. I have no idea who Gohan or Chichi are and I have no idea why you are even talking about them to me. I have never seen you before in my life."  
  
Goku was stunned. He was aware that Vejita was mad, but not this mad. He had expected Vejita to hit and yell at him. He never dreamed that Vejita would go any farther and further renounce him like this. Being told that he wasn't a Saiya-jin in Vejita's eyes had hurt, but this was unbearable.  
  
Goku had no idea what to say or do. There was a long silence and then Goku whispered sadly, "I'm sorry Vejita that I hurt you enough for you to deny knowing me. I'll leave you be."  
  
Goku turned and started to walk out of the silent room, among all of the Saiya-jin that were looking at him with curious eyes, wondering what all that was about. Vejita didn't see him go. He had already gone back to his interrupted training. 'What was that all about anyway?' He wondered as he shadowboxed. 'It feels as if I should know him, but I don't and frankly would I want to?'  
  
~ King Kai's Planet ~  
  
King Kai(5) was watching Bubbles and Gregory run around the planet, chasing each other in a one on one game of tag, when Goku appeared in front of him all of a sudden. "Wh- Goku! What are you doing here?"  
  
Goku tried to smile at him, but his face cracked and looked at him sadly instead. "I went to go and find Vejita. When I did, he pretended he didn't know me and so I came here."  
  
King Kai looked at the expression on Goku's face and shook his head. Goku looked very depressed and his eyes reflected pools of misery that King Kai couldn't even begin to imagine. This was very unlike him. "Goku, what are you going to do now?" King Kai knew of the problem on Earth because he kept a close watch on that section of the universe. He knew what happened between Vejita and Goku and he knew why Vejita had left, even if Goku did not.  
  
Goku looked down at the ground and picked a blade of grass. "I don't know King Kai. I was expecting Vejita to be mad at me, but not that mad. I never expected him to just forgive me right away. But to block me out entirely? I never expected that. Why, King Kai? What did I do wrong?"  
  
King Kai frowned. "Goku, you really have no idea why Vejita left in the first place?"  
  
Goku looked up at him, a small fleck of hope in his eyes at the prospect of learning from King Kai why Vejita was angry with him. "No. I have no idea. He didn't say."  
  
King Kai nodded, uncharacteristically serious. "Then let me say this, Goku. Vejita and you became mates that night of the blue moon, four and a half months ago. As Vejita told you, bonded mates didn't stay with others that they weren't bonded with. The fact that you did this made him very upset and he tolerated it for as long as he could before he took off. If you had left Chichi in the first place, none of this would've happened."  
  
Goku looked miserable. "I just couldn't leave Chichi. She was four months pregnant at the time. In addition, there was Gohan to consider. It's terrible that I left Chichi at eight and a half months to follow a stubborn Saiya-jin all the way to the other side of the galaxy for nothing. At least I knew what to expect from Chichi everyday. I should've stayed with her."  
  
King Kai shook his head. "No, you did the right thing. Sure, leaving Chichi like that was bad and she is likely never going to forgive you, but you had to follow Vejita. It's what anyone in your situation would've done."  
  
Goku was shocked to hear this serious advice coming from his mentor. In all the time Goku had known him, he hadn't known King Kai to be serious for so long without making a joke. "It was still wrong," Goku replied looking at the ground once more.  
  
King Kai didn't like seeing his friend upset and decided to help. "Let me see if I can find out what is going on with Vejita. Maybe that will help you. What do you think?"  
  
Goku suddenly grinned. "Gee, thanks King Kai. I owe you."  
  
"No kidding. Now be quiet." King Kai walked a little ways away and closed his eyes, stretching his antenna out and searching for the Saiya-jin far away. What he found, he didn't like at all and when he opened his eyes again, he immediately went over to Goku who was waiting anxiously for the news.  
  
"Well, what did you find out?" asked Goku eagerly.  
  
King Kai frowned and his face darkened. "I sensed a deep and sinister power clouding the planet that Vejita was on so I investigated it. It seems that Vejita was telling the truth when he told you that he didn't remember you. All of the Saiya-jin there can't remember their pasts, including Vejita."  
  
Goku was shocked to hear this, but also a little relived to find out that Vejita wasn't deliberately trying to push him out of his mind forever. "What happened to them? Why can't they remember?"  
  
King Kai sighed. "All I was able to gather is that there is a very strong force shadowing all their memories. It came a while ago and it hasn't left. All the Saiya-jin there, are perfectly content to live out their lives not knowing what happened because they can't. They figure that it is best if they live with it, rather than driving themselves into pits of despair trying to fight it."  
  
Goku nodded. "I see. So, I need to go and see what this force is and beat it, correct?"  
  
King Kai laughed when he saw the familiar look of determination spark within the other man. "If you want."  
  
Goku nodded, his expression set. "Very well then. I will see what I can do to help them all. One last thing... I thought that Vejita and I were the only Saiya-jins alive. Where did all the others come from?"  
  
King Kai nodded. "I was just as surprised as you when I saw them there. I was able to pry a little into one of the Saiya-jins minds. It seems that there was once a time when the Saiya-jins were adventurers and they sought to settle on other planets to expand their empire. That was the first planet that they found suitable for them to live on and the king at the time sent a large group of Saiya-jins to settle there. According to the Saiya-jin, half the original population went. Things seemed to be going well for many years and then suddenly there was no more contact from the planet. That is where the Saiya-jin's memory failed. I am guessing that at that time the force came, making them all forget where they came from and who they were. There was a lot of confusion at that time, before they all accepted it.  
  
"The mind I saw this from also states that there were Saiya-jins sent from the home planet to investigate matters. They all lost their memories after about a week of landing on the planet. After the twenty second one, there were no more new arrivals. I am guessing that losing an outpost shocked the king and even if he wanted to start another colony, he would have to wait for the population to rise again. Saiya-jin live for a very long time and so the population never rose high enough again before Frieza came and wiped them all out on the home planet."  
  
King Kai finished and Goku frowned as he processed the information. Looking to King Kai he asked, "You just learned all of that?"  
  
King Kai chuckled. "Yes, Goku, I did."  
  
Goku nodded. "How come this outpost is still there then? Why didn't Frieza destroy it?"  
  
King Kai shrugged. "Maybe he never found out about it or maybe there is some creature behind all of this mystery and it prevented Frieza from killing them all."  
  
Goku nodded. "I suppose than I better go now and see what I can find out on my own."  
  
King Kai nodded and his eyes twinkled. "Before you go, I will tell you a joke. I made it up myself."  
  
Goku grinned. "Sure King Kai. What is it?"  
  
King Kai smiled and asked. "What do you call two pieces of bread with moldy cheese in the middle?"  
  
Goku shook his head. "I don't know. What?"  
  
"Your marriage with Chichi!"  
  
Goku frowned as King Kai started to laugh at his own joke. "I don't get it."  
  
King Kai had to calm down a bit before he could continue. "Because, there has to be a foundation in a marriage, just like there has to be one in a cheese sandwich. If the foundation crumbles then so does everything else. Remember that Goku."  
  
Goku nodded, knowing that King Kai was right. "I will. Farewell."  
  
He disappeared as King Kai was still laughing over his own joke. "A moldy marriage. Get it? Foundations crumble. Haha ha. Sometimes I don't know my own genius."  
  
TBC.  
  
1 - Kumo: cloud 2 - Kiken: danger, peril, risk 3 - Koi: love, tenderness, passion (Koibito - lover, love, sweetheart) 4 - Vejita no O: King of Vejita (O is king and no is of) (Oji is prince ie: Vejita no Oji or Prince of Vejita 5 - Kai: shellfish, shell (He is the god of the North sector of the Universe, which includes Earth)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thanks to Felix for betaing this and loads of thanks to all my readers. Without reviews, I can't write more. I have to know if the story is good. In addition, without Felix, I couldn't find all the mistakes in this. :)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thanks to all the people that reviewed the last 2 chapters. I really appreciate it. *smiles brightly* Chapter 4 will be out in three days.  
  
Moreover, yes, I know the joke was corny. I don't know King Kai that well. But I sortof think it might've been something that he would say.  
  
If there are any mistakes, then tell me and I will fix them. 


	4. Chapter Four

Honesty  
Part 4  
By Nevyn at nevynslash@lycos.com  
  
~ After Leaving King Kai's Planet ~  
  
Goku searched for a long time after he arrived on the planet, trying to find a source of ki that was different from anything that he had ever felt before, and then, when it started to get dark, he gave up and started searching for a place that he could spend the night. Flying over the land, he was once again able to see the animals in all their glory. This time as he flew, he was able to see the ones that only came out at night, and they all had tails also. It was very strange to be on a planet where all the creatures had tails. It was unlike anything that he had ever seen before in his life. Flying now towards the mountains, he passed over many peaceful villages that didn't hold any special interest to him, other than the opportunity to see more of the race that he had thought extinct for a long time. When he and Vejita were friends again, he would have to ask him how he knew about this place if it was forgotten by the long ago king.  
  
Finally, he found a cave that would be perfect for him. Landing outside of it, he first checked to make sure that it was vacant before going into the surrounding forest to round up some firewood and a meal to eat. The fire that burned outside the cave that night didn't attract anything or anyone other than the tall figure that gazed into its depths and thought of the recent events back on Earth.  
  
**  
  
~ After Leaving Chichi and Bulma ~  
  
After Goku left the women to themselves, Chichi found him later after finishing her conversation with Bulma and told him that she wanted a divorce. It was one of the few things that they had both agreed upon in years. Goku asked her what she would do when the child was born and she glared at him. "What do you think I am going to do?"  
  
Goku smiled softly. "Raise it of course. I just wanted to know if you would need any help."  
  
Chichi looked at him strangely for a moment and then said quietly, "I am not going to raise it." Goku was shocked. "What? Why not?"  
  
"Because, if Gohan were anything to compare this child to, I'd say that the child is going to look too much like you. I don't want to be reminded of you more than I have to be after we are divorced." "What about Gohan?"  
  
"Gohan will go too."  
  
Goku shook his head. "Where are they going to go?"  
  
Chichi looked away. "You said that you were getting off the planet. I expect you to settle somewhere and raise them like an honorable person. For my part, I am going to try and start my life over."  
  
Goku was shocked. "But what about Gohan's school? Where will he study?" Chichi laughed. "That is your problem. After the baby is born, you have until he is six months old to come back and take him and Gohan away." Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Chichi, I don't believe that you can act this way. This is totally unlike you. There is really no reason to be this extreme about everything."  
  
Chichi shook her head. "I hate you Goku. I really hate you. I don't want to look at your sons that will likely look so much like you. I just want a fresh start. Is that so much to ask for?" Goku sighed. "No, Chichi, I suppose not. I will do as you wish and come back in about six months to take the boys away." Chichi nodded. "That's all I ask."  
  
Goku was silent for a moment as he studied the ground intently, then he asked her. "What made you change your mind and decide to divorce me?" Chichi sighed. "Bulma made a very convincing argument. She seems to know something more than she was telling me. She says that you and Vejita should've gotten together a while ago. After I said that I would divorce you, I asked her what she meant by that, and she said, 'Living with Vejita enables one to get to know a lot more about him. After Trunks was born, we had a conversation on feelings and he stated that there was a special thing that his race could do. He said that they were able to bond to others.' At the time, Bulma didn't know what bonding was and so he told her that it was a situation in which both parties were able to read each other's minds and always know what they were feeling."  
  
Chichi sighed and continued. "Bulma was pretty upset when Vejita announced that he would never be able to create that bond with her, and when she asked why, he stated that he only felt like creating one with a certain person." Chichi smiled softly at Goku. "Tell me, did Vejita and you ever create that bond with each other?"  
  
Goku felt ashamed and looked off into the distance. "He formed it with me. And I never fully appreciated him or returned it."  
  
**  
  
~ Present ~  
  
Looking back on it, Goku couldn't believe that that conversation had taken place. Chichi had divorced him and given him complete custody of their kids. Goku was worried about Chichi, but he knew that she was doing well. If it were otherwise, he'd know sooner or later. As for Gohan, the boy was enjoying himself. Just before Goku left, he told his dad that the next time Goku saw him, he'd be a lot stronger. For an eleven year old, he was already very strong, but he was always trying to become stronger. Goku was very proud of the boy. Then there was his unborn son. In two more weeks, he would have to go back to see the birth. He couldn't wait to see his newest son. Looking away from the flames that had captured his gaze, he decided that it was time to get some sleep, and, after putting out the fire, entered the cave for the night.  
  
***  
  
~ Somewhere on a Lookout Over the Planet ~  
  
"Hmm. He's persistent; I'll give him that. What do you think we should do with him? He could ruin everything."  
  
A man in a red cape looked up from where he was standing, peering into the globe that watched over the planet. He glanced at the woman sharply and spat out a reply, "I don't know. Kill him, maybe? Don't you think that would be the best thing? He's clearly not affected by the memory crystal." The man sighed and looked back into the globe, revolving it to peer at another section of the planet. "Everything else seems to be going well, however."  
  
The woman nodded, going over to stand beside her comrade over the globe. "Yes, the people are happier now that they have someone that can govern them." The man nodded, his dark pink hair waving slightly over his bent, intent, blue face. Straightening, he glanced over at his partner, taking in the slightly frizzled appearance of her dark purple hair and her tired face, the skin a slightly darker shade of blue under her eyes. "Haven't gotten enough sleep, eh, Hirsh?" "No, Wizen, I haven't." "Why not?" Hirsh sighed and looked into the globe wistfully. "I have fallen for one of the land beings." Wizen shook his head in regret. "Why? You know that they aren't like you. How could you fall for one of them? They are nothing like us. Stop losing sleep over it and try and forget-"  
  
Hirsh broke him off angrily. "I can't! I have tried, can't you see? But whenever I go to sleep, all I see is his face and I-" Hirsh realized that she had said too much and quickly shut her mouth. However, it was too late. "Ah! So, you have fallen for one of the males." Wizen peered at his comrade sharply; his golden eyes boring holes through Hirsh's silver ones.  
  
Hirsh pulled her eyes away with difficulty and looked out the window at the clouds. Being so far up in the sky made it hard to see the planet from this room unless she left and walked onto the landing of the lookout and looked down. "Yes, I have. Who else do you think it would be? A female? Haha! I would never fall for someone of my own gender. What a disgrace! Shame on you for even thinking such a thing." Wizen shrugged. "It has happened before, you know. There are many that do so. However, it is not the thought of you mating a person of the same gender. I am peeved over your choice in race." Hirsh bowed her head in shame. "I can't help who I love, Wizen."  
  
Wizen sighed. "Very well. Who is this being that has caught your fancy?"  
  
Hirsh smiled at him, relieved that he wasn't too mad at her about the situation. "The newcomer, Vejita." Wizen looked at her in exasperation. "Why? Out of all the beings down there, must you fall for him? You make things more difficult for yourself than they have to be." "I don't know. There's something about him. He's strong, loyal to his subjects, brave. What else can I ask for in a companion?" "He will never accept you," replied Wizen, trying to dash the look of wonder from her eyes. Hirsh's eyes flashed in anger. "He will! I know it! I'm powerful, strong, and brave and I have lots of honor. What is it that I am missing other than a tail? A tail isn't everything. It's your manner and actions that are important."  
  
Wizen shook his head and decided to change the subject for the moment. "What do you think we should do about the persistent male that has arrived?"  
  
Hirsh paced over to the globe once more, remembering the male that she had commented about earlier. Spinning the globe, she was able to find his figure in the depths. Now he was sleeping calmly, but in the morning, she knew that he would go after the king and she didn't want him to touch what was hers.  
  
With a snarl, she glared at the dark-haired, muscled man for a moment. He didn't have a tail, but she knew that he was Saiya-jin from the way that he looked and the power level that the globe was picking up from him. The man's face was peaceful in slumber and his hair was pressed to his face. From the symbols on the orange gi, she was able to read his name: Son Goku. Turning to her partner, her eyes reflected strangely as she spoke. "If he wants the king, he will have to fight me for him. I will not allow him to take what is mine."  
  
Wizen rolled his eyes. "He isn't yours." Hirsh smirked. "Not yet."  
  
***  
  
~ Vejita no O's Castle ~  
  
"King Vejita, I announce Okubyo-mono(1)."  
  
Vejita raised an eyebrow in amusement at the name that his herald announced. Peering over at his herald, he took in the man's appearance. His hair was spiked and it swept to the side of his head. His eyes were a deep brown and the tail that was wrapped around his waist matched the light brown of his hair. The herald met his gaze and nodded, assuring Vejita that the name was correct.  
  
Vejita turned his gaze to the Saiya-jin that had stepped up to the foot of the dais where the king sat. This new Saiya-jin was dressed simply in a light blue tunic and darker blue pants. His hair was ebony black that swept down his back and touched the floor when he bowed low on one knee. Okubyo's fathomless black eyes looked deep into the king's once he came out of the bow, and Vejita grew uneasy under his gaze.  
  
Breaking the gaze, as well as the spell that it seemed to put him under, Vejita addressed the man. "What have you come here for?"  
  
Okubyo's eyes deepened as he answered the question. "I have come to join your elite defense guard." Vejita frowned at the man. "Are you a coward?"  
  
Okubyo chuckled. "If you are referring to the meaning of my name, my mother had a weird sense of humor." "Your name means coward. Are you one?" asked Vejita again, not satisfied with the previous answer. Okubyo shook his head and grinned at the king. "I made sure that I wasn't going to grow into my name and trained very hard."  
  
"What is your power level?" asked Vejita. Okubyo frowned. "I don't know the exact calculation, my lord. The Saiya-jin that tested me never told me." "Why didn't he enlighten you with your power level?" "He thought that his power level reader had made a mistake and thought that I should come here and discuss it with you because the reader couldn't be totally inaccurate."  
  
Vejita no O stood and joined the man on the floor. "Very well. I will analysis you myself."  
  
Vejita may not have remembered the first part of his life, but he did instinctively remember his training. Focusing on the one before him, he felt the power of his ki. Based on the power emanating from the aura of the Saiya-jin before him and the distinct feel of his ki, Vejita was able to estimate the man's power level.  
  
To Vejita, the power level wasn't that high. Vejita himself outclassed the man by over a million. However, based on all other ki's on the planet, he knew that this man had a very strong power level. It was the strongest one that Vejita had come across since he arrived on the planet.  
  
In order to make sure that the reading he was getting was correct, Vejita turned to the scientist that was standing next to the throne. "Kilties, obtain a scouter for me." Kilties bowed and left the room, returning a moment later with one of the power readers.  
  
Taking it from the red haired man, Vejita turned it on and faced Okubyo. The power level on it read 213,598. In spite of himself, Vejita was impressed and, turning the scouter off, addressed the man. "You have a power level of 213,598. Do you still want to join my defense team?" Okubyo's eyes flashed as he bowed slightly. "Of course, my lord." Vejita no O smirked. "Very well. You are to report to the training room tomorrow. I expect to observe you there."  
  
Okubyo bowed deeply. "Thank you, my lord. I will not fail you." Vejita no O frowned. "Be definite that you don't."  
  
After the man left, Vejita sat again on his throne and asked the herald the name of the one that was next on the list to see him. "Goddess Hirsh, my lord." There was a slight hint of fear in the herald's voice as he said the name. All of the Saiya-jins on the planet had heard of Hirsh and Wizen and they all knew that if they were wise, they would fear the two overlords. Vejita no O looked at his herald in surprise for a moment, shocked about what he had heard. 'Why would Hirsh come to visit?' he wondered silently, even as the door of the chamber opened and the blue skinned, purple haired, silver-eyed being walked in.  
  
If Vejita could be impressed by a non-Saiya-jin, he was certainly impressed by this one. The woman walking toward him was rather pretty. She was clearly another species. Her hair wasn't spiked, lying instead down her back in smooth waves. Her eyes were a kind of silver that absorbed the light and held it imprisoned, reflecting none of it back. In addition, her skin was a pale, creamy blue that also added a hue of strength to her features.  
  
Following the example of everyone else in the room, Vejita bowed to the woman coming up to the throne. "My lady, why do you grace us with your presence?"  
  
Hirsh smiled faintly. "I have come to see you, Vejita. Will you care to walk with me?"  
  
Vejita knew better than refuse the offer of one of the overloads and stepped from the dais, offering her his arm.  
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
Goku awoke in the afternoon and groaned as he noticed what time it was. What a way to start a rescue mission. If he wanted to get Vejita back and save him from whatever it was that was messing with his memory, he would have to make more of an effort to wake up on time in the morning.  
  
After washing himself in a stream and cooking breakfast, Goku set off for the imperial capital on the planet, in order to talk with Vejita and try to reason with him.  
  
When Goku arrived at the castle, he didn't bother to talk to the guards. Instead, he used his teleportation technique to arrive at Vejita's side. What he saw made his breath catch and he had to suppress the urge to growl.  
  
As soon as Vejita felt another in the garden besides himself and Hirsh, he turned to see Goku baring his teeth at them. "What are you doing in here? This is a clandestine garden!" Vejita exclaimed.  
  
Goku just snarled as he approached them. "I can be here because I am trying to help you. Who is it that you are talking to?" he asked, throwing Hirsh the over-protective evil eye. Vejita snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Not that it is any of your business, but this is Hirsh. She's one of the overlords."  
  
"Overlords?" asked Goku, raising an eyebrow at them. "Yes, overlord. Or are you not familiar with who they are?" sneered Vejita in contempt.  
  
Goku glared at Vejita for a moment, letting the comment slide right off him and turned to the female once more, suppressing yet another growl of dominance. She was all over him! "So, you are the overlord? Of the whole planet?"  
  
Hirsh smiled at him calmly, hooking her arm once more through Vejita's. "Yes. What of it?"  
  
Goku's eyes narrowed at the action. "I wish to find the ones responsible for the recent happenings on this planet." Hirsh's eyes sparkled. "I am one of the ones, yes. What is it that you want?" Goku could tell from her eyes that she already knew. Taking a quick look at Vejita, he noticed that he was looking at them with interest and confusion. Goku whirled back to Hirsh and demanded, "Take me to the others that are behind all of this. We will settle this today."  
  
Hirsh shook her head and said with false politeness, "I'm sorry, but I am in the middle of something here."  
  
Goku's eyes flashed as she tightened her hold on Vejita's arm and began to lead him away. "I don't think so," Goku stated, quickly stepping in her path. "You are not to lay one more hand on him until you defeat me in a battle."  
  
Hirsh looked at him amused. "You think that you can take me? I am a lot stronger than you." "Really? We'll just see then, won't we?" asked Goku, his face hardening into the familiar look it took on whenever he was getting ready to go into battle. Hirsh was deeply amused. "Fine. I accept your challenge." She took her arm out of Vejita's and floated into the air. "And after I defeat you, there will be nothing stopping me from taking what is mine." Goku nodded and turned to look at Vejita. With a sad smile, he spoke to him quietly. "Vejita, koi, I will get your memory back for you." Before Vejita could say anything, Goku blasted off into the sky, and he and Hirsh were soon lost in the distance.  
  
*  
  
Vejita was greatly confused. "Koi?" What did that man know about him that he himself knew nothing of? Vejita realized some time ago that he couldn't remember anything from his childhood, or even arriving here. He knew what his name was, that he had been a prince before arriving here and he knew how to fight. That was the extent of the information he had on himself.  
  
What did that Saiya-jin and the overlord Hirsh have to play in all of this? One thing was certain, if he was going to find out more about all of this, then he would have to follow them.  
  
*  
  
On the way to the Overlords' lookout, Goku and Hirsh didn't speak to each other, and were too intent on what was going to happen when they got there that they didn't notice the masked ki following them.  
  
When they landed on the lookout, Wizen walked towards them, a disapproving look on his face. "Hirsh! What are you doing? Why did you bring him here?" Hirsh laughed. "He challenged me. I accepted. I figured that a good place to fight would be here."  
  
Wizen gawked at her and then suddenly laughed, seeing the humor in it. "He thinks he can challenge you and prevail? What a joke!" he cried.  
  
Goku's eyes narrowed at the figure standing before him. "Who are you?" "Me? I'm Wizen. Hirsh's partner in crime. And who are you?" Goku glowered at him and moved into a fighting stance. "I'm Goku, and I have come to put a stop to the control that you have over all the beings on the planet!" Hirsh and Wizen looked amused by the proposal and snickered at each other. Hirsh turned to Goku once more. "What makes you think that you can defeat us in order to accomplish such a task?"  
  
"Besides," continued Hirsh. "I have already claimed him as my own. There is no room left for you in all my plans for the prince."  
  
Goku's mind snapped. That was going to far. No one was allowed to have Vejita. No one! Not even people from outer space. Moreover, it didn't matter if Vejita wanted him back or not after what he did to the man by not fully accepting the relationship. The bottom line was that he wasn't going to let anyone control his mate in such a dominating and unfair fashion. For it was unfair. Vejita didn't remember anything and Hirsh was taking advantage of that.  
  
Vejita arrived on the scene and landed quietly nearby just in time to hear Goku's next statement. "Hirsh! I came to get Vejita's memories back, and if I can't succeed at that, then I can at least get rid of you. If I can't have Vejita back then neither can you, you conniving witch!" Hirsh smirked. "That sounds like a challenge. What do you think Wizen?" "Yep. That sounded like a challenge to me also. What do you think we should do about that?" "Hmm.. I think we should teach the arrogant man a lesson on politeness and humility." Without a further word, the two got into a fighting stance and a moment later, launched themselves at Goku.  
  
TBC.  
  
1- Okubyo-mono: coward  
  
This was edited by the wonderful Felix. *claps*  
  
I'm sorry that it took so long. Please review this. I read all my reviews and if you leave an email address, I will contact you with updates when they come out. *smiles* Anyway, I hope that you all liked this part and I would like to ask everyone to review this and tell me what they think. Ideas I receive might make their way into the next chapters because I have yet to finish the story *sweatdrop* Anyway, review and wait patiently for the next chapter. Thanks. *bows* I don't know when I am going to get it up because my beta readers aren't done yet. Very sorry. *bows again* 


	5. Chapter Five

Honesty  
Part 5  
By Nevyn at nevynslash@lycos.com  
  
Okay, here it is. The next chapter in the series that you all have been dying to read for a long time now. Sorry that it wasn't out a lot sooner. I won't go into the problems I have had without a comp. I missed it!! My comp is my baby! Anyway, if you have any suggestions on how to make the story better, or just any comments at all, then email me and tell me them. I will look forward to them. I hope that you all like this chapter. I really do. Well, anyway, without further ado, I introduce, Honesty, Chapter 5! Wohoo!  
  
Oh! And I can't get the format to do what I want. Hopefully it isn't to confusing.  
  
A million and one thanks go out to Anna-bear, my beta reader for this chapter. *big huggies* She is so wonderful!!! And she did such a great job too.  
  
Vejita watched quietly as the other Saiya-jin and the overlords fought. It wasn't difficult to see who was going to win, but never the less, Vejita still wished for victory for his fellow Saiya-jin. Even if the overlords did win, there wouldn't be much of a problem because they didn't interfere in the lives of his people. Vejita frowned for a moment. No, they did interfere. The other Saiya-jin had said that they were messing with the memories of the people. What had he meant by that? Should Vejita be worried? He turned his attention back to the fight just as Hirsh hit the Saiya-jin square in the jaw, sending him over the side of the lookout. The overlords were quick to follow the figure over the edge while Vejita followed to peer down at them from a safe height. The Saiya-jin had righted himself, stopping his fall and was once again fighting with Hirsh and Wizen. As Vejita watched, the Saiya-jin executed a perfect back flip, kicking Hirsh in the chest in the process and then turning and punching Wizen in the face. There was no doubt that the Saiya-jin was a very good fighter. He spun and twisted with grace and took all of the hits silently without uttering a sound. Hirsh was getting aggravated, a bad thing to be in a fight, for it interfered with judgment. As Vejita watched, she screamed in rage and launched at the Saiya-jin in fury, her right jab landing hard on the Saiya- jin's left ear. The Saiya-jin was flung backwards by the blow and barely stopped his flight path before Wizen appeared beside him and kicked him in the stomach. The Saiya-jin couldn't block the attack but didn't let the pain stop him from blocking the next one aimed at his head. While the Saiya-jin was distracted with fighting off all the attacks that Wizen was throwing at him with unbelievable speed, Hirsh appeared beside him and laced her fingers together, ramming them into the back of his head. Vejita watched emphatically as the Siaya-jin was stunned slightly from the blow to the head and fell the remaining distance to the ground, creating a minor crater upon impact. As Vejita watched from his vantage point in the air, a sudden glow enveloped the form below and his dark hair flickered then turned gold. When he looked up, his eyes were no longer dark, instead becoming a bright teal color.  
  
Vejita gasped, the sight trying to make him remember something, but he couldn't grasp what exactly. His hands clenched beside him in frustration.  
  
"What have we here? A Super Saiya-jin? Impressive." Hirsh drawled. The Saiya-jin glared at Hirsh and Wizen as he slowly rose, his arms crossed over his chest as he slowly spun a circle about the pair. "Yes. And unfortunately for you, I just happen to now be your worst nightmare." Hirsh rolled her eyes. "Your begening to sound to cocky. What a role reversal this is." The man's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Tell me. Why? Why did you come here and mess with the minds of all the Saiya-jins here? Making them forget about everything in their past. And then tell me why I am not affected." Wizen smirked. "So, you are a Saiya-jin. Well, where is your tail, monkey?" "I lost it a long time ago. Why do you want to know? Sorry that you can't use it against me in battle?" "Ha! Hardly. I don't need a cheap tactic like that to defeat a weak and pathetic monkey like you." "Fine then. Tell me why I am not affected." Wizen's eyes narrowed. "You seem to not be affected because unlike the rest of the primates on this planet, you seem to not want to forget about your past." "Why would the rest of the Siaya-jins on this planet want to forget about their past? Why would Vejita?" Wizen smiled humorlessly. "Why do people ever want to forget things? You primates are like that entire race of humans. Things too painful in your past are things you don't want to remember. The Saiya-jins here more than likely didn't all want to forget at first. Only some of them. They forgot. Just like the prince did. However, being under the influence of the crystal for extended periods of time works it's own magic and it doesn't matter if you want to forget or not. It'll happen. Does this answer your question now?" Goku's eyes flashed and he nodded. "Yes. It does. And it really doesn't matter. I'll defeat you and put a stop to your evil." Hirsh spook up. "Be our guest. We're more than ready to take you on once more."  
  
The three powers clashed once again but Vejita wasn't focusing completely on the battle, thinking instead on what the aliens had said. 'I forgot.? Why can't I remember? And why would I want to forget anyway?'  
  
Goku barely had time to dodge the next blow from his adversary. The battle had been going on for some time. He was losing, he knew, but there were just too many things hanging in the balance for him to lose. He wasn't going to! Yet, even as his attacks increased, so did his opponents'. His momentum from a mighty kick delivered by Hirsh, was halted by the pedestal in the center of the room. His force against it caused the crystal resting on it to fall to the ground and shatter into tiny, sparkling shards. Wizen and Hirsh stopped their assault on Goku, horror crossing their faces at the site. "No," whispered Hirsh. "NO!" Wizen followed her closely behind as she landed upon the platform, rushing to the crystal shards, completing ignoring Goku, who was climbing to his feet nearby. "Wizen, tell me there is a way to fix it!" Wizen just stood there, feeling numb. The crystal was important. More than important. If their commanders were ever to find out. The images that came to mind were simply too horrific to imagine. "Hirsh, I don't think there is anything we can do." Hirsh shook her head and then noticed Goku off to the side for the first time. Her eyes narrowed as her face darkened dangerously. "You. You did this! Do you have any idea of the damage you have caused?"  
  
Goku was still caught in the adrenaline rush of battle and so his mind, which usually never intentionally showed much intelligence otherwise, was spinning in overdrive, full of strategic positions and moves that could help tip the losing battle in his direction. The fact that most of his family considered him to be a bit slow really wasn't true. He was actually very smart. He just didn't generally didn't let on as to how much he knew. However, even now, he was unable to figure out why the crystal was so important. "What do you mean," he asked, his eyes watching her coldly. Hirsh growled softly. "Never you mind. However, you never should've broken it. If you thought you were in trouble before, you had no idea the world of pain you are about to be in now." So saying, she collected the shards together into a pile and gave half of them to Wizen. Goku watched, confused, as Wizen's eyes sparked in resignation and he took them from his partner. Hirsh gathered up the rest of the pile and as Goku watched, began to eat them. The sounds of glass being crushed floated up to where Vejita was. In the confusion, no one even noticed he was there.  
  
Vejita's eyes were clear as he looked down below, but the thoughts that occupied his mind had nothing to do with the fight, the two aliens or even the Saiya-jin down below. For the first time since he got here, he could feel the barely noticeable clouds in his mind clearing and drifting slowly away. For the first time since he landed on the planet he could remember who exactly he was, his past and what he was doing here. Then he noticed Kakarotto and his eyes flashed in anger. 'Kakarotto? He's here? What is that brain dead moron up to? Why is he here? Where do I have to go, what do I have to do, to insure peace away from him?'  
  
Goku's calm and curious gaze turned to one of trepidation as he watched the crystal-induced transformation. Hirsh's pale blue skin darkened and she grew taller, her dark purple hair changing to green as it was swept back by viscous winds created by the rise of her power level. Her silver eyes flashed with glee as she held out her hands, looking down as she flexed them, testing her power. Wizen's change was similar, his dark pink hair turning mahogany and like Hirsh, the nails on his fingers grew until they were long and finely sharpened to cut through almost anything. The finest of transformations could only be completed when one has failed. To break a crystal was to get desperate, and should they manage to kill the Siaya-jin perhaps they could regain some of their lost honor, if not their lives when their superiors found out about it. Hirsh flexed her neck, inducing a serious of crackles and pops. Her eyes finally rested on Goku and glinted with malice. This time she didn't waste words on talking to him, she simply attacked and Goku barely got out of her way in time. He didn't expect her to move so fast. Hirsh followed Goku's slight retreat, her hands moving faster than normal sight could follow, but Goku was able to follow the movements with ease, even if he was unable to move fast enough to avoid them. Wincing at a particular painful set of cuts her nails inflicted upon him, he ducked around in order to get in the right position for an attack, when he felt pain shoot through his back. Wizen smirked as he silently removed his fingers from Goku's back and plunged them in again, this time rotating his hand to cut through Goku's back before removing them.  
  
Goku winced and quickly moved so that he had both of them in his vision, cursing himself for getting so wrapped up in Hirsh that he had forgotten all about her partner. He prepared himself for the next attack as the two moved forward to engage him in battle again and this time they didn't catch him unawares. His mind was focusing into a fine point and he eyes followed their movements with precision. However, even he was unable to see some of the faster movements, which resulted in his getting some terrible cuts. Finally, his ki sparked and with a roar, he called upon his kaiokin times four. Being already in Super Saiya-jin form, he was thus able to increase his movements, becomeing faster as he was finally able to inflict some damage of his own. Hirsh and Wizen never spoke, but they both smiled calmly and with a deadly air, increased their power too. Goku's eyes widened in surprise that he quickly had to overcome in order to increase the speed of his movements and attacks. He knew now that Hirsh and Wizen hadn't been fighting at their strongest. Were they at their strongest even now? When he had no more cards to play? Wizen and Hirsh's attacks doubled in ferocity, coming at him faster so that it was all he was able to do to block all of their attacks.  
  
Goku's ki began to rise slightly in need and with another roar, he moved into kaiokin times ten. His aura glowed a bright red, his speed increased, and his kaiokin ki shield now absorbed many of the ki attacks from his opponents. He was in a better position than he had been before and he hoped he would be able to last for a little while longer this time.  
  
Vejita was not impressed as he watched what was happening. His mate was getting pummeled. Sure it wasn't that noticeable at the moment, but he was sporting several major wounds, blood flying away from him as he moved quickly through the air, battling two forces that were more power than even Cell had been. Kakarotto had been unable to defeat that monster, his brat having to finally steep in and win the day. How could he win this one? His irritation grew as the battle and he watched as Kakarotto take another viscous blow to his side, Hirsh's nails ripping through him like butter. Then something seemed to happen and as he watched, Kakarotto seemed to get even more power, charging his kaiokin even further than before, moving with a new, ungodly speed.  
  
Hirsh and Wizen were amused. This Saiya-jin was managing to do better than they thought he would. He was blocking most of their attacks and even managing to find some time to fire off some of his ki attacks when they was throwing punches and kicks at him. However, even this new, stronger energy they could feel around him didn't bother them. They both threw punches at the Saiya-jin at the same time, which were blocked and returned. Hirsh and Wizen smiled calmly. It wouldn't matter in the end. Their wining was inevitable. They would win, and when they did, they could escape to some place where even the Empire couldn't find them. For even though they were powerful now, the transformation would wear off after awhile and the Empire had lots of crystals in their command. It would be an easy matter for the Empire to get together a small force powerful enough to destroy whole galaxies. Hirsh and Wizen wouldn't stand a chance when the empire caught them.  
  
Goku grunted as he took another viscous blow to the stomach and was sent speeding down to the ground below by a blow to the back. He barely managed to get control of his ki enough to stop his downward plunge before he impacted with the ground. Quickly turning around, he stopped the ki attack that had been flying at him, pushing it away with slight difficulty to where it could blow up in the atmosphere without hurting the planet. Bringing his hands to his side, he put them together and started to form his famous kamehameha attack, the ki building up between his hands, letting off warmth. When it was ready, he fired it at his enemies who had been flying down to meet him. Hirsh and Wizen smirked then, and Goku watched with slight horror as they floated side by side and stopped the attack, not just sending it back at him, or throwing it off to the side, but absorbing the power into themselves. This had an effect that he had never thought would happen. They both started to glow and as he watched, they slowly increased their glow until it was all he could see as they began to melt into one another, becoming one.  
  
Vejita's eyes widened in shock. When the glow cleared, he was able to see what the complete transformation looked like and he grew worried. He may have been angry with Kakarotto, but he would not wish him dead and if two separate aliens were too much for him, would he be able to manage the two of them combined into one? Vejita's brow furrowed and he tried to think rationally. Kakarotto had said that Vejita had lost his memory and that it was the two aliens fault. Well, he had it back and needless to say he did not like it. It had been nice not remembering how the brain-dead baka had rejected him, choosing the hellcat(1) over him and the bond they had begun to create.  
  
Hirsh and Wizen flexed their combined hands, stretching their fluid body in anticipation. They knew what they looked like now. They had had the privileged of seeing the transformation once before on their home planet. They were the color of wispy smoke, their eyes a blazing green and their hair the color of fire. They looked like any humanoid now in form, their fingernails back to normal, but they were unmatched in power. The Saiya-jin didn't have a chance in HFIL(2) of defeating them now.  
  
Not to be daunted by their new form, Goku took a new stance and faced them head on. When the new Hirsh and Wizen combo attacked without warning, he was ready and able to block the first and second attack but any attempt at fighting back was soon apparently impossible. The Hirsh-Wizen combo laughed at his attempts while throwing a punch to his head that was nonetheless blocked. "You think that you have the power to defeat us? We are invincible! Our power is beyond your meager understanding. Surrender now and perhaps you will not have to face the full wraith of Hirzen. Though you will still die. We can't make exceptions. But your death will be swifter." Goku simply glared at them, his aqua eyes blazing with defiance. He didn't grace them with a response, simply started to power up another kamehameha attack. "Oh, no, none of that now," Hirzen said with a wicked smile. Extending one hand, he held it out towards the Saiya-jin before him and grinned. A pale light formed around his hand and then Hirzen's face contorted to a horrible grin as the pale light flowed from the hand and surrounded Goku's body. Goku's eyes widened as he felt all the ki in his body being sucked out, absorbed by the ball of light which was floating around him and steadily getting bigger and bigger. When at last the ball of light left him and flew back to Hirzen's hand where it was then absorbed, he hunched forward, drained of all energy. "Hahaa! And this is the one that was going to defeat us? Without his ki to aid him, he is nothing but a pathetic weakling." As if to prove this point, Hirzen lunged forward and caught Goku in a sharp uppercut to the chin that sent him flying upwards. Hirzen let him rise for a moment and then winked out and appeared above the rising Saiya-jin and brought his elbow down with crushing force upon the back of his neck. As Goku fell to the ground at alarming speed, Hirzen let him fall, not bothering to attack, simply laughing with glee.  
  
Vejita watched impassively as Kakarotto fell to the ground, not even forming a crater upon impact. Having no ki to cushion the fall, he fell with alarming force, but uttered no sound upon landing. When he didn't immediately rise, Vejita got a little twitch of worry, which he quickly stamped out and put aside. Kami would burn in HFIL before he felt worried or sorry for that bastard. Crossing his arms, he gave Kakarotto a look of contempt and strode over until he was standing right above him. Kicking him in the side briefly, he said, "Are you just going to lie there all day, Kakarotto? Well, don't just wimp out now. Get up."  
  
Goku twitched and with a slight groan pushed himself up onto his hands. Spitting out blood, he turned his head and looked up at Vejita for a second before pushing himself up from the ground and standing on unsteady feet. "Thanks Vejita." "For what, baka?!" Goku just smiled secretly and turned to his enemy who was already drifting down from the sky to float before him. "Ah, I see that you were able to get up. How unfortunate." Goku sneered and gathered his slowly returning ki together in order to rise into the air and evenly face his enemy. "Let's just get on with it." "Certainly. By all means, if you feel the need to quicken your demise, let's not let something as trivial as conversation stand in the way." And then, without warning, Hirzen lunged.  
  
Vejita watched from the sidelines as Kakarotto dodged and then was frozen with a blast of artic wind that sprayed from his enemy's hands. As Kakarotto turned to a block of ice and fell to the ground with a hard thump, causing cracks to form in the ice shell, Vejita couldn't help but start to feel a slight lump of worry begin to grow in his chest for his past koibito and enemy.  
  
Hirzen laughed and formed a large ki blast that he sent down upon his unsuspecting enemy, causing the ice to shatter and fly in every direction.  
  
Goku rose unsteadily to his feet, hunched over and swaying slightly, one hand on his waist and the other almost touching the ground. His chest audibly rising and falling with heavy breathes. He straitened in time to block the next ki attack, which sent him back several feet.  
  
"If this is all you have then we have to say that we extremely disappointed in you. We were expecting a better battle. Not this puny exercise of block and dodge." Hirzen sneered with contempt. "Pathetic! You're not even worth our time." With long strides he approached Goku, and before he could block, rammed a fist into his stomach and then as Goku fell forward, Hirzen grabbed him by the throat, spun him around and threw him into a cliff wall nearby.  
  
When Goku didn't immediately get up, Hirzen flew over and gave him a vicious kick in the side. "Hmf. And Saiya-jins are supposed to be world- renowned fighters. You're a disgrace to your people." Raising his hand, he was about to deliver the finishing ki blast when Goku moved and pushed himself up. Hirzen lowered his hand and smirked slightly as Goku swayed on his feet for a moment and then faced him. "Hmm. Your resilience is admirable, really. But you still are no match for us. You know this and yet you continue this pathetic game. Why?" Goku didn't respond right away, nor did he drop his gaze. Finally, he simply said, "To protect those I care about." "Even if they do not share your sentiments?" "Yes. It is no matter to me. I do what I fell is right and must be done." "Hmm.. Well, that is your decision. And in the end, it is this nobleness," he said the last word with a sneer, "that will get you killed today."  
  
It was a one sided battle. Things had looked bad before, but now they were down right pointless. There was no way that Kakarotto stood a chance of winning. Vejita stood to the side, just watching Hirzen knock the other Saiya-jin around like a rag doll, taunting him while doing so. It seemed that Hirzen was overly fond of talking excessively. Vejita couldn't help but wince slightly as Kakarotto received a particularly hard blow to the head and flew twenty-three feet into another of the many mountains in the area. Drifting over in that direction, Vejita gazed toward the mountain and caught a glimpse of Kakarotto pulling himself together and getting to his feet before Hirzen came and down and blocked his view.  
  
"Now that I think about it, I think that I have heard about you before. The one that beat the invincible Legendary Super Saiya-jin, as well as the one who handed defeat to Frieza and many other powerful nemesis. Though you were not the one to defeat Cell of Frieza completely, you are still powerful enough that tales of your exploits have traveled across the universe. I had thought that meeting you would be more of a challenge." Hirzen drifted closer to the hole in the rock that Goku rested within, smirking as he raised a hand and powered up a bright ball of ki within it. "What are you going to say before I kill you? You're allowed one last word."  
  
Goku winced as he tried to gather the strength to get up and continue fighting. The planet was counting on him. There was no such thing as quitting. He often told others that he had never learned to do such a thing, and he was not about to start now. But he just felt so empty of energy. He knew at that moment that he had lost Super Saiya-jin mode during the last fall. Wincing again he pushed himself to his feet and faced the enemy squarely. "I refuse to give up."  
  
"Is that so? I don't think that you have much of a choice. You aren't in a position to be picky."  
  
Goku looked up at the being floating above him and then his eyes caught a glimpse of something moving behind the alien. He stared in confusion for a moment before his eyes widened with the realization of who it was. "Vejita," he whispered. Goku turned his attention back to his enemy and his eyes narrowed as he stood as straight as possible, ignoring the pain throbbing throughout his body. "I'll fight to my last strength if need be. Too much is hanging upon my success." 'I have to fight.' He thought to himself. 'For the planet, for the people, but more importantly, for Vejita-kun.'  
  
TBC.  
  
2 - Hellcat: as far as I can tell, Vegeta calls Chichi this sometimes in the series. 1 - HFIL: Home for Infinite Losers. This is the place where all the bad souls go. Otherwise known by the Christian's as Hell.  
  
*evil grin* I should create a lover for Vejita in the next chapter. Poor Kakarotto is going to have some competition if I do that. I'm really thinking about it, but it's such an evil thing to do. 


End file.
